


In Your Nature

by Baby_Droll



Series: Asky Boxy Prompt Ficlets [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feathers & Featherplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Droll/pseuds/Baby_Droll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inwolfskin asked: Scott/Stiles, #5!</p><p>Scott looks down at Stiles, who has this shit eating grin on his face and a purple feather pinched between his thumb and forefinger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Nature

His shoulders are aching, and the cuffs rattle against the metal bed post when he jerks at the sensation of Stiles brushing a small feather up his leaking cock.

"I thought we had a clear understanding that the more you move the longer it is until I touch you with more than a feather, Scott."

Scott looks down at Stiles, who has this shit eating grin on his face and a purple feather pinched between his thumb and forefinger.

He’s dragging it back and forth over the tip of Scott’s cock and Scott jerks at the sensation, hips lifting off the bed seeking something to grind against, then he sets it down, and Scott gets so excited he gets a little lightheaded.

Stiles leans over pressing a firm, open mouth kiss to the large vein running up Scott’s cock, and smiles. Scott leans into the touch, rubbing the tip of his cock against Stiles' plump lower lip and smearing pre-come against his Cupid's bow. 

"I think maybe I need to put more minutes on the timer." 

Scott groans, watching Stiles pick the feather up again.


End file.
